Colonel
by Zorelie
Summary: Cette fic est un ... Je sais pas en fait, c'est un OS qui ressemble un peu à une songfic. Tiva...ou pas .


**Une adresse quelconque, Washington; 13h****.**

Ils descendent de la voiture. Il claque la porte.

_"T'as pas dit un mot. _

_-J'suis pas d'humeur, Tony._

_-Qu'est ce qui va pas ? _

_-J'ai dit que j'étais pas d'humeur !" _

Ils sont devant la voiture, elle le regarde fixement, mais il soutien son regard. Elle soupire. Elle sait que si elle peut en parler à quelqu'un, c'est à lui : elle a confiance en lui. Et puis, à qui d'autre elle pourrait parler ? Gibbs, ou son père? Certainement pas. McGee ? Il ne pourrait pas comprendre . Abby? Elle la regarderait toute la semaine avec son air compatissant. Il y avait bien Ducky, mais... Elle avait envie de se confier à lui. Son frère, son meilleur ami, l'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

_"C'est Ray . On a rompu, comment on dit déjà... Ah oui, d'un commun accord. Et je ne veux pas en parler, que tu fasses de commentaire ou que..._

_-C'est bon j'ai compris. Gibbs nous attend."_

**Bureaux du NCIS; 18h.**

_"Rentrez chez vous. Cette nuit il ne se passera rien, et je préfère avoir des agents reposés."_

Tony et Ziva prennent l'ascenseur. Il remarque qu'elle ne sourit pas.

_"Viens à la maison ce soir. Faut pas déprimer seule, c'est déprimant._

_-Je..._

_-19h . Apporte les pizzas. "_

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il mourut bien vite quand elle vit une blonde qu'elle connaissait passer les portes du bâtiment.

_"EJ, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _

_-Ben , je suis en ville pour un moment, alors, j'ai pensé que ce soir tu pourrais venir à mon hôtel et..._

_-Je peux pas ce soir._

_-C'est bon , vas-y."_

Elle s'éloigne un peu , mais s'arrête dans un coin où elle pouvait observer et écouter sans être vue, avec l'espoir qu'il renonce à EJ pour elle. Parce que, dans un coin de sa tête, elle aurait quand même bien aimé qu'il passe la soirée avec elle, elle aurait quand même voulu qu'il soit à elle, et rien qu'à elle.

_"-Alors ? Tu apportes le vin ?_

_-EJ, je ... Je peux pas ce soir._

_-Elle passe avant, hein._

_-Elle passera toujours avant."_

Elle scrute son visage. Elle sait bien qu'il y a un lien fort entre eux. Ziva se sent sourire.

_" Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être la pauvre fille en couple avec le mec amoureux d'une autre._

_-Je ne ..._

_-Tout le monde sait que tu l'aimes . Sauf peut-être elle et toi. _

_-C'est..._

_-Vrai. Au revoir, Tony. "_

Elle tourne les talons et s'en va. Tony reste quelques instants sur place, envoie un sms ,puis s'en va. Ziva reçoit un sms, le lit, puis s'en va, un sourire magistral sur ses lèvres.

"**19h00, chez moi**"

**Appartement de Tony, 19h01**

L'israëlienne s'apprête à frapper à la porte alors qu'elle s'ouvre.

_"T'es en retard._

_-Pas autant que toi._

_-Je suis chez moi, Zeevah. Entre. Tiens, pose les pizzas sur la table de salon, j'ai préparé un film, c'est FBI : ..._

_-Tony, j'ai pas envie de regarder un film sur le boulot._

_-Tu me laisses finir ? FBI : Fausses Blondes Infiltrées. Il faut te changer les idées. Bière ou vin ?_

_-Les deux. Et amène la tequila aussi." _

Elle s'installe dans le canapé, prend une pizza sur les genoux alors que Tony arrive, deux verres à vin, deux verres à tequila, et les bouteilles qui vont avec. Il les pose puis repart chercher le pack de 16 bières.

L'alcool s'écoule aussi vite que le film, si bien que Tony et Ziva finissent par danser au milieu du salon , une bière à la main, la chaîne hifi sûrement trop forte pour les voisins, mêlant paroles chantées à tue-têtes à leurs rires.

La fin d'une chanson , le début d'une autre, la chute de Tony, les éclats de rires de Ziva, la fin de la chanson, puis :

**"Chérie, regarde, j'ai acheté trois boîtes de ferrero rochers.**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Ben ils étaient en promotion à Leclerc jusqu'à demain, ça aurait été bête de ne pas en profiter. **

**-Oh bah oui à ce prix là." * (THE Pub qui tue l'ambiance)**

Puis, Tony se met à chanter en même temps que la musique :

_**"J'suis pas ton Prince Charmant **_

_**J'veux juste qu'on passe un bon moment, j'suis désolé mais je n'suis pas vraiment proche des sentiments.**_

_**J'suis pas ton Prince Charmant**_

_**J'suis bien meilleur en tant qu'amant car si tu crois en l'amour je serais ton médicament"**_

Ziva sourit, et continue à danser, avec son petit corps frêle. Elle n'a jamais entendu cette musique, elle n'écoute pas beaucoup ces radios-là d'habitude. Elle écoute les paroles que Tony chante, tout en se disant que les paroles de la chanson le décrivent :

_**"J'suis pas du genre"Casanier",**_

_**J'passe mon temps en soirée,**_

_**tu passeras après mes amis, là au moins t'es fixée.**_

_**Jt'aidr'ais pas à ranger, au mieux j't'encouragerais, c'est pas gagné pour m'décoller du canapé.**_

_**T'aim'rais que je sois comme Léonardo et que je pleure,**_

_**qu'à la Saint Valentin je t'offre des fleurs, qu'pour une fois à nos rendez-vous j'sois à l'heure, mais j'frais rien d'tout ça car je suis qu'un looser."**_

Son sourire retombe peu à peu. Oui, c'est tout Tony. Cette chanson lui dit ce qu'elle a toujours voulu entendre, ce qu'elle a toujours voulu qu'on lui dise et qu'on lui répète pour pouvoir se défaire de cette attirance qu'elle a pour lui. Cette chanson est en train de lui remettre les idées en place. Et Tony qui chante, qui crie presque, ne fait que confirmer ses pensées. Elle remue un peu moins son corps frêle :

_**"J'suis pas ton Prince Charmant**_

_**J'veux juste qu'on passe un bon moment, j'suis désolé mais je n'suis pas vraiment proche des sentiments.**_

_**J'suis pas ton Prince Charmant**_

_**J'suis bien meilleur en tant qu'amant car si tu crois en l'amour je serais ton médicament.**_

_**J'suis pas ton Prince Charmant**_

_**T'aim'rais qu'je plaise à tes parents, qu'avec tes amis j'sois marrant, que j'sois sensible et élégant mais romantique évidemment, que j'fasse tout pour te satisfaire, que j'me fasse beau juste pour te plaire, qu'joublie pas ton anniversaire mais j'suis radin j'peux rien y faire.**_

_**T'aim'rais qu'j'te dise**_

_**"Je t'aime" et cela pour la vie, que j'écoute tes problèmes mais je n'suis pas ton psy', que chaque jour j'te soutienne, que je comble tes envies.**_

_**J'suis pas prêt pour qu'on m'aime je crois qu't'as pas compris."**_

Oui, c'est forcément ça. La ressemblance avec Tony est trop frappante. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'en tombant amoureuse d'un tombeur , il l'aurait aidé à se relever et qu'ils auraient construit toute leur vie ensemble ? Pff, rêveuse. "Je veux quelque chose de permanant, quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas m'enlever." (= ép. 8.14) On est dans la réalité , ma fille. Les contes de fées et les "ils vécurent heureux pour toujours n'existent pas". Elle s'arrête de danser, le regarde simplement continuer:

_**"J'suis pas ton Prince Charmant**_

_**J'veux juste qu'on passe un bon moment, j'suis désolé mais je n'suis pas vraiment proche des sentiments.**_

_**J'suis pas ton Prince Charmant**_

_**J'suis bien meilleur en tant qu'amant car si tu crois en l'amour je serai ton médicament.**_

_**Pas d'dîner**_

_**Ni d'fiançailles**_

_**Pas d'bébé**_

_**Mais sous la couette j'assure.**_

_**Pas d'ménage**_

_**Ni d'vaisselle**_

_**Pas d'mariage**_

_**Mais après elle croit qu'j'assure."**_

Il remarque qu'elle ne danse plus. Il lit au fond de ses yeux. Il sait. Il la connaît.

**J'suis pas ton Prince Charmant**

**J'veux juste qu'on passe un bon moment, j'suis désolé mais je n'suis pas vraiment proche des sentiments.**

**J'suis pas ton Prince Charmant**

**J'suis bien meilleur en tant qu'amant car si tu crois en l'amour je serais ton médicament.**

**Une suite ? Ou on laisse vos imaginations finir le travail ?**

*Gros n'importe quoi tout à fait hors sujet, sûrement dû au fait que cette fic est écrite à 1 : 03 du matin. Mais pour ceux qui avaient compris, c'est une pub de leclerc inventée. Bah oui, radio-pub-radio-pub ... Nan ? Bon ok.


End file.
